dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou Lilith
Issei Hyoudou Lilith, is the main protagonist of the upcoming Son Of Lilith. Appearance Personality History Little is known about Issei's past. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the the son of Lilith he was gifted with overwhelming amounts of Demonic Power, to the point where he could easily overwhelmed Rizevim Livan Lucifer without the aid of his Boosted Gear. Issei is considered a Super Devil due to the amount of power that he possesses, and is considered one of the strongest devil's in existence. Power of Destruction: inherited the Power of Destruction from his father Velram Bael the younger brother of Zekram Bael. He has overwhelming mastery of his Power of Destruction that allows him to eliminate anything it touches. *'Big Bang Extinction Crash': This is one of Issei's many one-hit kill techniques. This technique is created by Issei gathering a large amount of demonic energy to the tip of his finger his palm or his mouth. This technique takes the shape of a large sphere of black in red demonic energy which when explodes will disintegrate its target quickly and efficiently. *'Humanoid shaped Power of Destruction': Just like Sirzechs Issei can convert himself into the Power of Destruction, however unlike Sirzechs Issei has full control over his power. The full release of his power nearly destroyed caused the Hero Faction and Team Vali to lose the will to fight. According to Cao Cao, Issei compresses the Power of Destruction into a human shape that releases demonic powers that surpassed that of the power of the Heavenly Dragons and even in their primes. While in this form Issei could defeat all the members of the Top 10 Strongest Beings while excluding; Śakra, Brahma, Vishnu, Shiva, and Ophis. Darkness and Shadow Manipulation: Issei inherited the ability of darkness and shadow manipulation from his mother Lilith. Issei has the ability to not only control, absorbed, and melt into darkness and shadow. Enhanced Stamina: Issei has a great deal of stamina and was able to fight against the four descendants of the original four Maou, with slight fatigue. Immense Strength: Issei after sacrificing his body to Albion in order to gain more power. Issei gained God-Class power and is two times stronger than Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Immense Durability: Issei can take a great deal of physical punishment, as well as take a direct hit from Rizevim and, with only minor scratches and bruises. Enhanced Speed: Issei is already naturally fast, fast enough to blitz past the Ultimate Class Devil. In his Balance Breaker state, he can use the booster to further increase his speed. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Issei is well-versed in the art of hand-to-hand combat, and was able to defeat Sairaorg Bael with little to no effort at all. Flight: Being a Devil, can fly using his 12 Devil wings or stay afloat in mid-air without the use of wings which means that he can fly through magic. Equipment Boosted Gear: Boosted Gear: Scale Mail: Boosted Gear: Juggernaut Drive: Cardinal Crimson Full Drive: Diabolos Dragon Shadow Destruction: Quotes Trivia * Issei's height is 187 cm. (6 feet 1 inches) and his weight is 82 kg. (180 lbs.). * Issei's birthday is on April 16. * Issei is one of the four known Devils to be placed among the ranks of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", along with Lilith, Sirzechs Lucifer, and Ajuka Beelzebub. * Issei has been alive since the Great War between the Three Factions. Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Syareoo Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Canon Characters